Underneath It All
by Juno1212
Summary: Underneath the drama, chaos, romance, frienship, crashing and burning, Lives only the rest. xxJemixxNelenaxxKavrilxx
1. Us in our house

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARCATERS IN THIS, DON'T REPORT ME!**

Kavrill,Nilena and Jemi are all unpacking in there new 4 story 6 bedroom house.

"Hey Nick!"Salena called to Nick."Where should I put the dresser?"'Um over by the lamp" Nick answers.

"Thanks!"Salena smiled."I love you baby!"Salena tells Nick."I love you to!"

"So Demi should I put the bed facing the wall or the door?"Joe asked."Well sweety put it where you want it!"

Demi ansers."Hey your the girl tell me where you want it."Joe just put the bed facing the wall so we have privacy."

"Okay thanks baby"

"You know Kevin im so glad were together with all our friends!"Avrill says."Yeah just you and me in our room alone!"

Kevin says softly."Lets just take a break and makeout!"Avrill says."Yeah good idea!"Kevin and Avrill connect their solft lips together slowly."Hey guys whats up woah.......Nick yells."Nick knock before you come in!!!!""Im sorry that you dont lock your door when your going to do something like that!!""We were fixing to...."Nick inderrups him."I dont want to know!""Hey just because we dont lock our door dosent mean you dont have to knock!"Avrill says with a nervouse smile."Sorry lets just go outside have a drink and chill"Nick says they all go outside.

"Hey guys what color are we going to paint the house."Demi asked."How about red?"Joe says."Or blue!"Nick yells."Well i say we should just paint it blue!"Salena says from the comes out of the pool all soked and wet."Oh baby i love your body!"joe says loudly."Hey joe dont hit on my girlfriend!'"Im just kidding you know!""Joe dont hit on Salena!"Okay i wont!""Good!"Demi says.

5 hours later. 

"Huh Demi can we makeout!""Why do you want to make out?""Because i feel like it."Joe says."Fine get over here!"So Joe and Demi get close to eachother and Joe throws his lips on Demi's and they start to makeout like crazy!"Joe im not crazy here i dont want to axidently go to that you know!""I know you dont you never do!"Joe says sadly."Joe I dont want to get pregnet by you at this young im only 16 years old not 18 like you!""So your not going to get pregnet if you take birth control pills!"" I know but still,ill get some tommorow!"Demi says the two of them argue and argue for a long time.

"Nick do you want to watch a movie together tonight?"Salena asked."Sure anything for you!"'Aww your so sweet!"Salena says while she rubs Nick's face."Im so glad we met!"Nick says while hugging Salena."Me to!" Salena wispers.

Im gonna go to the kichen and cook it!Salena gose down to the kichen.

"Hey Avrill what are you doing down here?""Im just getting me and Kevin a cup of hot coco.""Wow me and Nick are gonna watch a movie together!"Salena says."Me to!""Cool well have fun!"Salena yells."Thanks!"

Salena gose back to her room and avrill gose back to her room.

Avrill gets a movie called _Juno._"This should be a good movie i never seen it have you?"Avrill asked."No i havent,lets just drink our coco and watch the movie."Kevin says."Okay!"

The next day 

"Um Demi!!!!!"Joe yells."What is it?""Im going on a tour right now so i love you!""I love you to!"Demi yells. Joe sits on the bed and watches a Salena comes in."Um Joe?"Salena says solftly as she closes the door."Yeah Salena what are you doing here?"Joe says cerously."Oh um can i ask you something?""Sure anything!""Well um I am not a good kisser so um is that okay if i practice kissing on you?"Salena says shyly."Oh isent Nick and my girlfriend gonna get mad?"Joe asked."Well their not giong to know cause we wont tell them!""Oh cool yes what now?""Yes!""Cool!"So salena gose over to Joe and starts to put her hands around his hips."Okay so um I need you to help me makeout kissing!""Okay good!"Joe puts his hands slowly to her butt."Joe!dont do that im just practicind kissing!""Oh sorry thats just what i do when i kiss people!"Joe says."Fine now lets start!"So joe puts his lips on Salena's and they slowly kiss and then by axident joe brings her to the lays on top of him and they makeout crazaly!!"Woah im not going to do this with you if you keep trying to get me pregnet!""Oh im sorry!""Well im done so we will practice more tommorow!"'Okay good!""Oh and by the way you are a awsome kisser."Salena gose out.

"Hey Salena baby what were you doing in Joe's room?"Nick asked."Oh just getting the shampoo.""Oh."

Avrill and Kevin are sitting on the bed."So um Kevin are you going to any conserts this month?""Mabe I dont know!"Kevin gets up and gose to the bathroom while Avrill is getting some old chips."Hey um Avrill i love you!""I love you to!"

Demi gets back from her work."Hey Demi!How was work?"Tuh work isent happy right now!!!Demi throws her folder down."Woah what happend?""Well i got fired because i had a concert last night and i missed work!""Well thats not that bad all you have to do is find another job."Joe explains. "Yeah your right!"Demi says as she sits down with Joe and snuggles with him. Joe lays down with Demi and they give a little smooch."I love you!""I love you to." Demi anwsers.

Avrill and Kevin are in the pool making-out. Then all of a sudden,Nick comes out of nowhere."Woah!!!Guys why are you making-out in the puplic pool!!!"Nick yelled and asked."Oh sorry we like making-out in water!!"Avrill yells."Well do it in the shower.""Fine!Come on Kevin!"Kevin and Avrill go in their they makout in the shower.


	2. Kiss Hurts

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC. DO NOT REPORT ME.**

So,Demi is just laying in her bed wondering if she wants to buy birth control pills so that she wont have to worry about becoming a teenage mother when her and Joe decide to take another step in their relationship. She gets her wallet and counts her and Joe's money."Joe!"Demi yells. Joe comes in the room. "Yeah?""Um we have like 2,000 dollor's in our account,so im gonna go buy some birth controll pills." Demi tells Joe while putting the wallet in her pokect."Oh, you going right now?" "Yes i am so I'll see you when i get back!"Demi says as she gets her car keys."Allrigt i'll be waiting oh and get me a caned coffie!""Okay i love you bye!" Demi leaves and Joe gets a couple of chips and eats them.

"Hey can you get me a bandaid?"Salena asked."Why what happend?" Nick asked from the bathroom. "Because i just hit my toe on the cornner of the bed!' "Oh Here you go." Nick gose over to Salena and gives her the bandaid. "Thankyou sweety!" Salena says."Here let me put it in for you." "Thankyou again!""Your welcome!" So Nick gose back to the bathroom and just when hr=e is about to close the door Salena comes in."Can i take one with you?"Salena asked. "Sure come in."Salena gose in the bathroom with him and she takes her clothes takes his clothes off and turns the shower water on to hot."Okay lets get in!"Nick Nick and Salena get in the shower together.

"Kevin and Avrill are laying next to eachother reading a magazine."Avrill how are we going to tell them that where moving" Kevin asked."I dont know."Avrill gets up and locks their door."Well where going to tell them sonner or later!""But it's gonna be hard!"Kevin and Avrill snuggle together and turn the light off and go to sleep.

_Tonight will be the night that i will fall for you,_

_over again dont make me change my mind!_

Demi walks in the room and puts the birth controll pills on the dresser."Demi hey sweety!!!" Joe yells from the bed."Hey Joe!

I got them!" "Oh good!"Um Joe i have to ask you something."Demi says shyly."What is it?""Well um do you love me?"Demi says as she looks Joe in the eyes seriously."Demi why would you ask me that!Ofcourse i love you!""Well you kinda just allways want to makeout with me you never act sweet!"Demi says while she sighs."Demi im so sorry,It is just that i never get to makeout with you because you allways say no no no!""Huh im sorry to. I'll start to makeout with you more!""Oh good can we makeout right now?"Joe asked. Well tonight wont hurt a thing."So demi and Joe get close and have the greatest moment of their life and two of them moan softly and jump to the they are makingout like Joe wanted to do for a long time3

The couples are all sleeping exept for Joe and Demi!

THE NEXT DAY 

"Oh my gosh! That was such a good night!"Oh Joe is sleeping never mind!" Demi gets up qiuetly and gose to the bathroom to get she here's a knock."Who is it?""Its me Joe""Oh come in plus i thout you were sleeping!" Demi says."But I just woke up."Oh well im gonna leave for work.""Okay i love you!" Demi leaves.

"Salena are you awake?" Nick asked."Yes i am but I have a hedake!"Salena says sadly."Oh im so sorry,Lets go get some headache pills!"Nick says they go to their car and finaly get to the store."Um there in aisle 4 I think."Nick they go to aisle 4 and get some pills for her bad headache.

**MINE ARE VERY SHORT!!!PLEASE GIVE ME SOME GOOD IDEAS!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=]**


	3. They Did What!

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY IN THIS STORY!DO NOT REPORT ME!**

**So you **heard that Salena wants to lern how to be a good lets see what happens next!!!

Salena walks in to Joes room and shuts and locks the door."Um Joe can we practice kissing again?"Salena asked."Oh of course is Nick gone?"Joe asked."Yeah he left a couple hours ago."Salena says."Okay you are a good kisser Salena!""I dont care!"

"Oh you dont. Then why do you want to practice kissing on me?"Joe asked."Because your so hot and you are a good kisser!"

"Salena thats cheating on Nick!!!"Joe yells."I know but your so hot!!""I dont care go away!!!"Joe yells and points to the door."No im not. Kiss me right now!!!!"Salena yelled."Salena im not going to kiss you! I am not a cheater!!!"So joe pushes Salena agenst the wall."Hey that hurt now get over here and kiss me!!!!"Salena screams and runs to Joe."Get off of me!!"Joe throws Salena on the bed and runs is in their rooms so they have no idea whats going on.

"Come back here!!"Salena yells so lowd,even tho no one hear's her."Salena i hate you!Stay away from me!!!!!!"Joe they get outside and Joe stops and grabs Salena."Put me down Joe!!!""No!!"Then Joe throws Salena in the !!!!!!"Huh!!!Help me!!!"Salena says in the middle of and kevin and avrill come out then Demi comes out."Oh my gosh Joe what di you do!!!"Avrill and Kevin go to help Salena out of the pool."Joe!!!How could you!!'Demi says then crys and runs to her runs after her."Demi im sorry!!!""Oh your sorry!,you just threw Salena in the pool and you know she hates water!"Demi yells."Demi she kept trying to kiss me and she tryed to make me do it!!!"Joe yelled lowdly."No she dident!!""Yes she did Demi!!!,She kept saying KISS ME NOW!""Like she would say that she is to sweet!"Demi says as she crys harder."Look she was chasing me all around the house!!,who are you gonna belive!,her or your boyfriend!!""Huh just stay away from me!!!!"Demi runs outside."Huh!"Joe jumps on his bed and starts to Avrill and Kevin come in."How could you do this Joe!!"Kevin yells."I dident she just kept on saying kiss me kiss me then I got so mad thatI threw her in the pool!""Yeah right!!"Avril yells and Kevin and Avrill go gose in his bathroom and locks the lays on the floor and crys so hard.

"Salena are you okay?"Avril asked."Not realy!""Huh im sorry that he did that!What a jerk!!"Demi says and starts to cry.

"Why would he do this!"Kevin asked.'Salena did you realy say Kiss Me to him please tell the truth!"Demi says sadly."No i diddent i swear!""Oh good!"Demi runs upstairs and knocks on the door that Joe is at."Joe can i please come in?""No you hate me!!!"Joe anwsers."No i dont!!"Joe looks up and unlocks the door."You dont?"Joe says as he wipes his tears."No i is probaly lying!""I told you!"But i cant let them know that im still with you!!""Okay!"Joe says as he gets up and hugs puts his arms around her and slowly down to her they look at eachother and connect their solft lips together and Demi dosent even think about birth control pills and she starts to open the door why their kissing and falls on the bed and they start to kiss they go at it.

"Kevin do you know were Demi is?"Salena asked."No i dont i think she is up there with Joe!"Avril says."Lets make sure she is okay!""Yeah!"So kevin and avrill and salena go up to there opens the door."There not here!' Salena yells."Oh no where did they go?"Kevin asked."This is not good!!"Avrill says scardly."Im sure there okay!"Kevin says."There probably somewhere to apologize!"Salena lets go get some hot dogs!!"So they leave.

"Um joe where are my pants?""Oh there under that stick over there!"So Demi gets her pants on."Oh know!'Demi yells."What is it?""I diddent take birth control pills!"Demi says in a scared voice."Your not pregnet at the first time!!!"Joe says"okay!"

So joe and Demi go out of the woods and back to their room."Demi!" Salena yells!Guys their back!!!"Salena yells again."Demi why are you with Joe after what he just did!!"Kevin sticks his tounge out at Joe."Because Salena is lying!"Demi says."What!"Salena says."She is not!"Avrill says."Fine just dont talk to Joe if you dont forgive him and dont talki to me eatheir!!!"Demi yells and her and Joe go up to their room.

"Are you sure your not lying Salena!!!"Avrill yells. "Im sure im not lying!!."I dont think i belive you!"Nick says out of nowhere.

"What" evryone says at the same time."Yeah Salena go a head lie all you want but i know your lying!!""How did you know that!!!Salena says."Cause i saw you the whole time!!"Nick says solftly like he was going to cry."Huh so!!!!!I liked you is because you were famouse!!"Salena yelled lowldly."Huh!!!!!!!!Evryone said at the same time again."W-wh-wha-what!!!!!"Nick said."Is this true!!"Avril said."Yes it is duh now im leaving and all of you stupid jerks are just................DUM!!"Salena says.

"Oh my gosh!!! I cant belive it."Nick says Nick runs to his room and crys so follows him."Nick its okay!!!"Avrill says."No its not I can not belive she just said that!!"Nick says and crys harder."Dont cry it's gonna be okay!!"

"Your right! I'll try to get threw this!"Nick says and stops crying.

the next day

Its a damn cold night and evryone is just laying in bed crying for everything that happend.

"Huh Kevin is everyone okay?" Avrill asked."I dont know if anybody is okay right now!""Oh i hope their okay."


End file.
